Frog Tales: Fuyuki's Fury
by Deltoran Merchant
Summary: An acquaintance, Kosuke, comes to stay with the Hinatas for a couple weeks and proves he's just as strange as the frogs. Meanwhile Fuyuki begins acting strangely rude and violent. What's the cause? Read and find out.


**Frog Tales:**

**Fuyuki Fury**

**Chapter 1**

Hi, I'm Kosuke! I'm just a regular twelve-year old from Tokyo, well maybe a bit better looking than the average twelve-year old since I make a special effort to keep in shape; martial arts mainly, so I have a good body, and spikey blond hair and blue eyes to top it off, so I suppose I'm fairly good looking.

Now I know what you're thinking 'who're you and what do you have to do with alien frogs? Where're Natsumi and Fuyuki?' Well I'm getting to that. You see it just so happens that I know Fuyuki.

'But Fuyuki doesn't have any friends!'

Well that's the thing, we're not really friends. I've seen him in school yeah, we share classes, but I never really got to know him. So how am I connected to him? Well it turns out his mom knows my mom; college classmates or something. So when my parents had to go to America for business and they couldn't find a babysitter for me, guess who they asked to take care of me for a couple weeks? You guessed it; Mrs. Hinata!

So I finish bringing my stuff over and find out I'm sharing a room with Fuyuki. So here I am, setting up my sleeping roll and sleeping bag while he rambles on about some paranormal crap I don't care about. "So if you think about it, it only makes sense that the Nazca lines were created with help from aliens," he babbled, wearing a light green shirt and jeans.

"The Nazca lines are perfectly visible from nearby foothills," I replied. He's a nice guy, but who's dumb enough to believe all paranormal stuff without even thinking? And who goes talking on and on about it to someone they only just met.

Oh yeah and I was wearing black and white basketball shorts and a white shirt. It's not relevant, but I just had to clear that detail up. So where was I… oh yes, Nazca lines.

"What?" he asked, sounding like someone had just punched him in the face.

"Yeah, I've been there, you can see the lines from the surrounding hills. There's no reason they couldn't have been created with good communication between teams," I replied, laying back on my completed makeshift bed and grabbing a comic from my bag. "The crystal skulls were carved in the 19th century, they're not genuine. Most cryptids and ghost encounters have been debunked, and if they're genuine then how are they not natural?"

"Uh…"

"And furthermore you should remember Clarke's Three Laws. Sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic, and by that same token things we don't yet fully understand are also indistinguishable from magic. Yet science can explain all things and that leaves your 'paranormal' crap pointless." The room went silent as I started reading and Fuyuki just seemed stunned. After maybe ten minutes he finally responded.

"You were actually listening to me?" he asked incredulously.

"You were talking my ear off, how could I not?"

"Everyone usually just ignores me when I start talking about stuff like that. Actually they ignore me in general."

"Well you're welcome then," I replied. "And who's the humanoid frog who's dusting the corner over there." I'd spotted the frog-like humanoid who I'd learn was named Keroro sneak quietly into the room when I'd begun to lecture Fuyuki, looking like he figured nobody saw him. Why didn't I freak out? Because you can mind your own business; that's why.

"What do you- ack!" Fuyuki cried, rushing to the frog. "Sarge! What are you doing here? He saw you!"

"He didn't really seem to notice. Doesn't even seem to care," he said, and I could see him look in my direction from the corner of my eye.

"Just because I'm reading doesn't mean I can't hear you," I said, making the frog jump.

"This isn't what it- it's a, uh, a," Fuyuki stuttered hysterically.

"Alien frog person, yeah I can see."

"B-but why aren't you freaking out?"

"Because I'm not, that's good enough."

"There has to be a reason."

"Yeah, but this story's not about me so stop asking questions and go with it. Frog aliens don't bug me, moving on."

"Oh… okay, um, do you want to play Halo or something?"

"Maybe later. Just go about your business and forget I'm here." Rather surprisingly he did, and Keroro, after a brief introduction that involved a very non-threatening statement about world conquest, he continued cleaning and took to ignoring me too. There are times when you really want to stay out of things, and you never expect people to actually just leave you alone first time you ask.

Anyways I don't think there's much to say about the rest of the day. I eventually took to my laptop for a short time before putting on my dogi to practice my martial arts. My martial art is Kojima Fu. What's that? A form of martial arts passed down through my family; apparently somewhere along the line one of my ancestors thought the name 'Kojima Fu' was funny. Regardless of that, it's a style that merges aspects of a bunch of others and is sort of a 'jack-of-all-trades' form. My sensei is my dad, and he left instructions for me for the two weeks he would be gone.

Today was kama practice. Don't worry; the weapons I use are blunted to the point that you couldn't cut bread with them. I'm really just using this to take up space until we get to the good stuff. So yeah I was in their yard practicing my kamas, which are sickle-like weapons by the way, and wasn't really paying attention to anyone else. That was until I heard a gun click. I backflipped away as a bolt of energy fried the spot where I'd just been. Whirling around I saw it was a red frog person wielding quite an arsenal, of which the blaster was one. "Not bad kid," he said, his voice gruff.

"I hope there's a reason for that," I replied, keeping my eyes fixed on him.

"You're a warrior on this planet, and it's my duty to take out any warrior I find," Giroro explained quickly.

"Come on do we have to fight, these aren't even real weapons," I said, tossing one of the kamas into the air and catching it by the blade, trying to prove its bluntness. The response was the firing of the frog's rocket launcher which I had more than enough time to jump back from. "White Tiger of the West, grant me your strength!" I cried, crossing my kamas. My skin suddenly turned a shiny gray and hardened, becoming metal and claw-like spikes appeared over my knuckles. "Do you still want to fight a Celestial Warrior?"

"Now more than ever," Giroro replied, firing a machine gun. I didn't dodge quite as fast because I knew my metal skin could handle some of the bullets, which it did wonderfully. The bullets struck and fell to the ground, leaving nothing by a few dents, while I thrust my arms forwards and sent the spikes on my knuckles flying like miniature javelins.

Giroro proved his speed and agility by avoiding the spikes which collided with the ground and after a few seconds disappeared and reappeared where they'd come from; my hand. He responded with a rocket aimed right for my head, though it ended up hitting my hand instead as I moved to dodge. Being metal tends to slow you down; just saying. It didn't really hurt when it exploded, my metal skin is tough enough to resists a rocket launcher, though the force of it still almost tore my arm out of the socket, and the force of the explosion sent me hurtling into the wall of the house.

"Better idea," I muttered to myself, "Vermillion Bird of the South, grant me your power!" My metal skin vanished, and returned to normal, though with a faint flame flickering all across my body. Getting to my feet I launched a blast of flame from my hand at Giroro, and a second one in the direction he was preparing to move. The end result was he dodged away from one and dove into another. "Give up yet?" I asked the frog alien as he rolled to put out the flames.

"I'm still getting started!"

I sighed and created a circle of flame around him and dove through to deliver a kick straight to his face, sending him hurtling into the same spot on the wall he'd sent me. I dashed at him and held my palm right next to his head. "How about now?"

Giroro coughed and spluttered before answering "I'll never yield to a pikoponian."

"You're skin's dry as a fall leaf, I really don't think you're in a position to be fighting anymore."

"And mom's gonna kill both of you if you cause any more damage to our property," said a girl's voice. We both looked over to the door to see a girl with pink hair in pigtails; Natsumi. I looked around to see the grass on fire in multiple places, craters where the rocket launcher had hit, and the dent in the wall where Giroro was currently leaning. "I'm all for beating up the frogs, but don't you think that's going a little overboard?"

"Okay I give," Giroro said. At those words I backed off and let my body return to normal. Taking a better look at Natsumi, who's real cute by the way, I saw her expression sitting somewhere between extremely amused and exasperated.

"Is it at all possible for us to have a normal guest for a change?" she asked, partially to herself.

"Hey I wasn't planning on anyone seeing this, but then someone tried to kill me," I said with a shrug. "I'll put the fire out as long as you don't let-"

I was interrupted by Fuyuki who appeared looking at the fire and damage with gleeful eyes. "Were these fires you? Did you do something paranormal and cool?" he asked, looking like he was ready to hug me.

"Fuyuki find out," I finished lamely. "Look I'm just here as a normal person. Ignore all this and we'll all be good."

"Fine with me, as long as no more of it happens," Natsumi said.

"And since you find it so cool, you can put it out," I added, talking to Fuyuki.

"But it's your fire," he replied.

"And it's your house; therefore you can put it out. Don't worry; I'll fess up if it comes to that." I prepared to walk back into the house but paused to look down at Giroro "Oh and thanks for the workout red frog, that should do me for today."

((()))

Fuyuki came in about five minutes later crying. Apparently near the hose there was some kind of broken nail that he pricked his finger on when he was turning it off. When I say pricked I mean it, I looked at the wound and it was barely even bleeding. He didn't respond well to my suggestion of letting me cauterize it either, though there was a yellow frog who found the idea hilarious. End result? His sister put a bandage on it and I showered, changed into normal clothes, and took to my laptop again, this time on the couch in front of the TV.

"So what was it you did back there anyways?" Fuyuki asked as he watched TV.

"I'm a Celestial Warrior," I explained flatly, "I channel the powers of the Celestial Beasts; the White Tiger, the Azure Dragon, the Vermilion Bird and the Black Tortoise."

"That's cool, what're they like? What can you do in them? Do you know how far your power can go?" Fuyuki rambled.

"Hey look, I found this video of this guy doing parkour and then missing the jump," I said, turning the laptop so he could see. "Come on, you gotta admit that's funny."

"Uh… yeah I guess," Fuyuki said, barely cracking a smile as the guy in the video missed the jump and ploughed right into the wall instead of landing on the roof. He wasn't badly hurt, but I thought it was pretty funny. I shrugged and turned the computer back, and also answered my cellphone as it began to ring.

"Oh that's Saburo!" I muttered.

"It's who!" Natsumi cried, appearing faster than you could say teen crush. "Did you say Saburo? As in _the_ Saburo?"

"Yeah, he's my friend," I said, perplexed by her reaction, "Here, you can watch the video of the parkour guy, I'm gonna take this." I got up and pressed the 'talk' button. "Hey Saburo, what's up?"

"Hey Kosuke, you're staying with the Hinatas at the moment right?" he asked in his usual soft voice. I'd explain how we know each other, but that can wait until later I think. "I've been hearing something about strange lights in the sky over that house, and from the sounds of things it's not the frogs."

"I've only been here a couple hours and all I've seen have been the frog people and a life energy remnant in the basement, but thanks for the head's up."

"Okay, I have to get ready for my show. Tell Natsumi I said hi." With that he hung up and I pocketed my phone.

"Saburo says hi," I said to Natsumi, taking my laptop back. She blushed bright red and almost squealed. I'm not really sure what she said next, I started ignoring her. Well, I knew what she was saying, I just stopped caring. There was nothing else interesting happening until their mom got home, which was around nine in the evening. Natsumi had made dinner, while I washed my own dishes and returned to my computer, grabbing my drawing pad from my bag to work on a manga, or american comic, I haven't decided which I want it to be yet.

Anyways Mrs. Hinata came home at around nine and after a quick hi the first words out of her mouth were; "Why does my yard look like a battlefield? And why is there a dent in the wall?"

"That would be Giroro and me," I said, "He tried to kill me so we got into a little scrap."

"A little scrap that set the lawn on fire?"

"Fire is very useful against a frog. Don't worry; I'll fix the dent tomorrow. I'll make it my after school project."

"Oh, okay then, I think," Aki, that's Mrs. Hinata's first name, said with a shrug. "Oh yeah, can I talk to you in private for a second Kosuke." I shrugged and followed her into the kitchen where she lowered her voice before talking again. "Okay so I have to admit I had an ulterior motive for letting you stay here." I simply put my hands behind my head and let her continue. "Your mom told me that you get really good grades, in fact I think she said something about you being offered a chance to skip ahead a couple grades, but you turned refused."

"Yeah that's true," I replied lazily.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you could help Fuyuki with his schoolwork a little, his marks tend to suck. Though to be honest I think has more to do with laziness than being unintelligent."

"He's a bit gullible."

"That's true. Please, tutor him or set his hair on fire or anything to motivate him."

"I'll think about it," I said with a shrug. I returned to my computer and comic drawing, but Aki noticed me drawing and came over to look.

"Hey is that a comic you're drawing? Do you want to be a manga-ka?"

"I do actually," I said, "I've been working on this series about a warrior who channels the elements and fights to save the world."

"You made a comic based on yourself?" Fuyuki asked.

"Yes! You understand it too! Find inspiration in your own life," Aki said cheerily, "When you finish one I'll publish you if you let me handle the merchandise."

"Can we save that for another story?" I asked, "I prefer to just keep out of your thing."

"If you say so," Aki said with a shrug.

Okay I know this is getting boring and I'm starting to drone. Why do I keep saying this story isn't about me? What's the significance of the title? Well I'm getting there. So it was about ten o'clock Fuyuki starting complaining about a headache. The end result was he went to bed earlier than everyone else, while I stayed up late working on my comic.

The frogs, who Saburo had warned me could be rowdy, actually seemed pretty quiet. That either meant they were too distracted by Giroro getting beat up to cause problems, or they were plotting something stupid. Either way I've never considered the Keronians much of a threat and I saw no reason to get involved with their harebrained schemes.

When I was done with drawing for the night I put my stuff away and, after a moment of hesitation, took Fuyuki's homework from his desk and brought it downstairs to proofread. "Mrs. Hinata wasn't kidding," I muttered as I made corrections left and right. "Really dude, at least _check_ your answers," I added as I found the word 'alien' written in a spot that had nothing to do with aliens, or anything even remotely 'paranormal'.

I didn't fix everything, just made it a little less, well, terrible. I removed all the things that made no sense and seemed to be written when Fuyuki's mind was drifting, but I still made it seem like he'd done it instead of someone else. Hey his mom said to do whatever I could to get him better marks right? Either way I put it back in his room and got ready for bed, putting my pyjamas on, well pyjama pants, I don't wear a shirt to bed, and brushing my teeth, lots of boring stuff nobody cares about. Then I was in bed, thinking about the publishing offer.

Okay so I know that's boring, but it's about to get a whole lot better. Maybe I'll tell you about how I met Saburo. Basically I saved his life. It was about two years ago when I was ten and shortly after I began my training as a Celestial Warrior. We were in the woods practicing using a katana, and I heard a kid call out for help. That kid was Saburo who was backed into a corner by an Orochi Broodling, that's one of a race of sentient, multi-headed snakes, spawned from Yamata no Orochi. This one wasn't large, about the size of Saburo himself, but it seemed he'd disturbed it accidentally and it had decided that he disturbed to be punished.

I jumped in and called on Bayakko, the White Tiger, for the first time. We had a bit of a battle, but I was able to stop the orochi by removing its heads, killing it. Since then Saburo's made sure to have my back and I've had his. Since he's older he's like a big brother to me, and he's the only person outside my family I actually enjoy talking to and hanging out with. I think he's also the only one who's been able to match me in grades and athletics.

And also he actually lets me be me. With my parents it's always about my ancient blood and how I have to uphold my lineage and fight for the good of humanity and the mortal world. With other people it's always how they're impressed with something I can do, it's about being idolized, not being a friend. Saburo doesn't do any of that, he talks to me like an equal and treats me like a friend. So that's my friendship with Saburo. Maybe it's cheesy, but it's true. Anyways I'll end this here and things will be more exciting next chapter.


End file.
